Hate You Alois Trancy Oneshot
by AccountmovedtoTeiFuya
Summary: I posted this on my quizilla account because someone requested it, and I loved it so much that I wanted to post it here. I know I already have an Alois OS out there but what the heck!


**Hated You (Alois OS)**

"And why are we here again?" Is what heard from outside the door. It was once again Alois Trancy knocking at my door. I let my orange, yes orange, hair out of its ponytail and let it fly down my back. That Trancy kid has been knocking at my door for the past week now, and him coming her late at night isn't making me any happier. So, once again I put on my casual dress and walk downstairs.

"Did you here the knocks?" My maid Tari asked me.

"Yes. Jacob let them in." I said with a toneless voice. I could see Tari had noticed that I was tired with the look on her face. My eyes were heavy and I felt as if I would drop to the floor in slumber in any second. But, no I was awake when my butler Jacob invited Alois in. I watched as Alois walked in with no second thought of anything. Claude lurking from behind.

"Tired again? You really should know by now." Alois said smirking. I swear every time I saw him at this time at night I wanted to throw a fist at his face.

I started to lose my balance, but was caught by Tari. I looked back up at Alois to see his eyes had widened. "S-so what is your business here Trancy?" I said as I came back to my feet.

"I…well I….." Alois studdered.

"Really? Spit it out Alois. I don't want to have to ask you to leave." I replied. I was not in the mood to deal with his childish self.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you. Claude, lets go." Alois said followed by Claude nodding.

"Listen Alois, if you are going to be doing this every night at least have some business to attend to. If you don't then back off!" I snapped at him. I really didn't want to be mean, but my lack of sleep got the best of me.

Alois left that night with a sad and shocked face, and I went to sleep angry.

I woke up to sun rays blasting me through my window. I sat up and quickly used my arm to block out the light.

"You have no business planned today. Everyone is on holiday at this time of year." Tari announced to me as she sent a glass of tea on the small table next to my king sized bed.

"I have one thing in mind." I replied as I sat up and began to dress myself.

"That would be?"

"I need to pay a visit to the Trancy manor." I replied. Tari looked back at me with a smirk.

"Yes, my mistress." She said as she left the room.

I put my dress on and sat in front of my vanity. I looked up to see my hair trashed from sleeping. "Tari." As soon as I said that my maid returned to my bedroom. I pointed to my thick orange hair. She began to brush my hair soft fully with my purple wooden brush my mother had given me.

"Alois Trancy." Tari said.

I looked through the mirror at Tari. Her smirk had stayed on her face. "What? No. I have some real business with that Trancy bra…."

"You 2 aren't that different." Tari interrupted me. How dare she say something like that.

"I am nothing like that…. That selfish nobody!" As I said it I looked down. Tari's smirk hadn't gone away.

"You were a nobody. That's why I'm here. Don't you remember?" as Tari said those words I remembered myself alone. Hearing nothing but adult's foolishness.

"The house, that man….. He…. He left me there, alone." I stuttered. I suddenly pulled away from Tari and ran into the hallway. I sat there, on the floor, against the wall.

When I looked back up I was back in that horrid house. Watching as the many women came and left, wearing short skirts and bras, sometimes nothing at all. Nobody spoke to me. My uncle came past me only a couple time. When he did he patted my head and left. Every meal I fed myself, I sometimes had nothing. When was I going to have my family's money. I was so young, a child my age couldn't own all that money, that's why I was there.

I came back to my own manor by the shaking of my shoulder.

"Mistress, are you okay?" it was Jacob. I suddenly grabbed Jacob for a random hug.

"I'm leaving for the Trancy manor now!" I shouted. I stomped down the staircase and then outside to my carriage.

As I rode in the carriage I remembered of when I first met Tari. The first think I remembered is me running away. I was on the street, no one cared for me. The a strange woman came for me. She had open arms. For the first time, I wasn't alone, I wasn't a nobody. With this woman came the contract. I offered my soul and she offered me the wish. When I truly feel the gift of happiness and love is when she get my soul.

"We are here." Tari said as she opened the door exposing me in the green and black dress to the world. I stepped out and smiled as I saw the beautiful Trancy manor. Claude opened the door and Alois ran out.

"Okay Cla….." Alois stopped in his tracks and saw me standing right before him. Alois began to smile, but then frowned and looked to the ground.

"I believe I have something to talk to you about." I replied almost smiling. Alois nodded and walked back inside, and I follow not far behind. I looked back and saw that Tari had not came inside.

"Ms. Tari said she would not join you." Claude said as he closed the doors. My mind sparked with curiosity only for a second, but I let in be and continued to walk by Alois.

As we walked down the hallway I smiled. I looked up at Alois to see his smirking face. He didn't seem to sad anymore. That almost made me happier. He looked back over to see me looking at him. Our eyes caught and I quickly went back to watching were I was going, and so did he. I was about to start blushing, but thankfully we made it to his study. Alois walked in and sat straight up on his desk. I looked at him strangely with a smirk and sat in a normal chair.

"So, what kind of business?" He said smiling, slightly swinging his legs back in forth.

"You see, well its…." I couldn't say anything. I had no official business with him. He was just…

"Now you're the one who can't say any words." He replied smirking at me. I started blush. He was trying to make me mad again.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Alois. I was out of line to yell at you last night." Ugh, why did I say it in such a formal tone. I wish I could just say something that makes sense to how I feel.

"Oh. Well is that all?" Alois replied. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but stopped. Did he want to say something?

"I think so. I sorry to have wasted your time." I stood up and began to leave. I couldn't leave though, Alois had suddenly grabbed me hand.

"Wait….." Alois gripped my hand tightly. I turned around and see his beautiful smiling face. I was so close to him. We stared  
>eye to eye. I kept the shocked expression on my face. My eyes widened. His smile soon disappeared, but that didn't seem bad. I noticed we were getting closer. So close I could….kiss him.<p>

"What…." Why do I say something at a time like this. He pulled away and we both noticed what we were doing.

"I….I forgot. " Alois replied. His faced now showed a shocked expression as well.

I said my "good bye" and left in the same old carriage. When I got home I realized it. I wanted that kiss. I ate the same old dinners and dressed in the same bedding outfit. I laid in my bed wide awake realizing how much I wanted that kiss. Nothing would be the same for me. I was falling in love with Alois Trancy.

The next couple of days were the worst for me. Everything seemed plain and dull. I was afraid knowing that Alois hadn't stopped by in the past 2 nights. How could I feel so close to him, but yet not see him at all. The next day I sat in the same chair, eating the same breakfast, in the same house, when there was a knock at the door. Was it Alois? I stood up and ran over to the door.

"No lady, let me get it." Jacob said as I reached for the door handle. I stepped back watched as the light from the sun blasted into my manor. Out of the sunlight I saw Alois walk through the door. My eyes widened for joy as a ran to him. I jumped and held out my hands to grab him for a hug.

"Midori?" I heard his voice call my name. I pulled away. Then I asked…

"Can we finish what we started?" I looked at him with a huge smile. He looked back at me with shock. "Please? See the thing is…. I wanted to continue."

"Well…" For the first time I left Alois speechless. I pulled myself into his arms for another hug.

I didn't see it coming, but when I started to breaking from the hug that's when it happen. Alois's lips and mine met. My eyes wide open at first, but slowly closed. My arms still wrapped around him.

The next thing I realized was that I finally got my wish. I was happy, I was loved. When I broke from that kiss I was happy, but a second later I hugged Alois tightly out of sorrow.

"Midori Hazashi. I have held up my end of the contract. Now it is your turn." I parted the hug from Alois to turn back and look at Tari standing there staring with a smile. "Every night I brought Alois to your manor." No, I don't believe she was behind this.

"But, Alois came hear on his ow….."

"We got the letters." I turned back around to see Alois looking at the ground. He came here because Tari sent him letters.

"So, this was all a scam!" I snapped back. How dare Tari trick me!

"Midori Hazahi, you felt happiness and love. You felt the warmth of it, that was my end." Tari said seriously.

"Midori! No! Its not like tha….." Alois began to say grabbing my hand.

"No! How dare yo…. How dare I trust you!" I yelled as I pulled my hand back. I started to run away again. I ran outside and as far as a could.

It began to rain. Once again I was there alone sitting on the street. I could here Jacob calling my name from afar. Nobody had come to get me yet, but I soon heard footsteps.

"Is it the fake maid, or the fake Trancy?" I shouted as I sat in the rain.

"The one with the truth." Alois's voice echoed in my mind. I know the truth and I know its all fake!

"Go away Alois!" I stood up and shouted. My jacket had falling off of my head exposing my orange hair to the wet and cold rain.

"But….. I…." Alois stepped closer.

"I don't want to hear it! You'll just lie! You'll leave me!" I shouted.

"That…..no! No that is a lie. I wouldn't leave you, but you're the run running away. I wanted….." Alois's voice got softer. Why was he acting so….so grown up.

"Well!" I shouted. I doubted myself for a second, but I kept on yelling.

"I wanted it all! The kiss…everything! Why can't you see that I'm here with open arms, and your just being….a child!" Alois…yelled at me. He really wanted me. My eyes widen, I put my hand to my cheek and realized that I was crying.

"Alois…I'm sor…." Alois ran and hugged me before I could finish that sentence. I cried on his shoulder. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen, but all I knew was that I was with him.

We walked back to the manor dripping of rain water. My hand holding his. I looked at Tari and nodded.

"I'm ready." Those 2 words determined my fate. I got my wish, and now it was my turn to hold up my end of the contract.

"Midori Hazashi."

"Yes."

"Please come with me."

I took one last look at my manor. I hugged Jacob goodbye, forever. Alois and I held each others hands to the river. I stepped onto the boat. No one had spoken a word, and I was about to break the silence.

"Alois Trancy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!" Those last 3 words slipped for my mouth as the boat pulled away and our hands parted. I last saw Alois with a shocked face, him alost crying. Alois had gone back to his childish self.

My last true act was holding up my end of the contract. Tari ate my soul, and I ended my life with a smile on my face.


End file.
